


Hold Me Close

by Celeste_030



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_030/pseuds/Celeste_030
Summary: Steve的血清失效了，他为此很没有安全感。Tony让他感觉好多了。





	Hold Me Close

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hold Me Close](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938324) by [Naxa1818](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naxa1818/pseuds/Naxa1818). 



“他在哪里？”Tony朝Natasha咆哮般厉声说道，他不是故意的。

原本在看着桌面上的某样东西的Natasha转过身来。他们正身处在复仇者礼堂的会议室。她瞪了他一眼，抱着手臂，站得笔直又紧绷。一瞬间的愤怒从她眼里闪过，看到Tony心烦意乱的样子，她的姿势才放松了那么一点。

他通常很害怕她，在刚才的那一刻也有那么一点儿，但当他听到Steve在任务当中出了什么事之后，他就真的不在乎了。他的双手紧握成拳垂在身侧，呼吸因为在雪中跑过整座学院而变得粗重；浑身颤抖得厉害，像是要挣脱一层皮。他不确定这是他因为Steve而感到的恐惧，还是因为被融雪浸湿的衣物和头发，可能两者都有。

“我知道你很担心，”Natasha说道，她试着让Tony平静下来，“但你需要放松，Steve没受伤。”

“但他有点不对劲。”他阐述道。他很欣赏Natasha冷静的表面，无论什么情况，她都能保持镇定，但她的眼里有着很明显的担忧，而这一点儿都帮不到他。“发生什么事了？一分钟前我还在Stark大厦搞研究，然后Bruce就打电话来告诉我他需要给Steve制造点东西！”他吼道，身体的每一寸都在因为愤怒而颤动。他没必要对Natasha发脾气，但是他摆脱不了现在胃里感觉到的那种可怕、不舒服的感觉。没人告诉他Steve在起码半小时以前就回到学院，直到Bruce打电话过来。“当我问他到底发生了什么事，他注意到我完全不知道他在说些什么，所以我人在这里，不知道答案，也不清楚Steve的状况。”

“Steve正在他的宿舍房间。”她简单地说道。

Tony深呼吸，尽量控制住自己。“对。不过我知道没那么简单。解释。”他双手抱胸，希望这样能自己暖和一点，“拜托。”他呢喃道。

Natasha得意地笑了，放开交叉的手臂，然后朝会议室中央的桌子走去。Tony紧跟着她，然后看到桌面上有一个标着‘机密’的文件夹。

“你知道Steve在注射血清之前长什么样子吗？”她问道。

他可没有料到这一点。“我知道他曾经很瘦弱又矮小，经常生病。”他想的话可以说出更多的细节，但他没有说下去。Natasha不需要知道全部他在小时候就做的关于美国队长的研究。

“差不多吧。”她翻开文件夹，露出Steve的资料，上面夹着两张照片，一张是注他射血清之前的，一张是之后的。

他从来没有见过一张真正的注射血清前的Steve的照片。上面照到Steve的腰部以上，没有上衣，这让Tony注意到他当时是多么的瘦弱，瘦骨嶙峋到几乎没有可辨别的肌肉。他的脸也是那么的瘦削，一点都不像注射血清之后的饱满的脸颊。除此以外，这仍然是Steve，他的眼睛依然这么漂亮，清澈的天青蓝色，充满着决心。他的金发整齐地被梳到一边。即使是这么一个瘦小的版本，他仍然是那个勇气十足、顽固而帅气的Steve。

他意识到自己正倾身向前，嘴巴张开地注视这照片，而Natasha则一脸愉悦地看着他。他清了清喉咙，往后站了一点点。“哇哦。”他设法说出声。

Natasha转回去看照片。“当Steve和我在执行任务的时候，我们碰上了几个九头蛇新招的特工。他们没那么难对付，战斗很快就结束了。”她合上文件夹的时候叹了口气，“当我在从一台电脑上收取数据的时候，有一秒钟我放松了警惕，然后其中一个特工朝我射了点什么。Steve跳到我面前，用盾牌挡住了。飞镖对我来说不成问题，但我猜他们对他很了解，清楚知道他会为了保护别人做到什么程度，然后他们朝他的大腿又来了一发。”

Tony在想象那个情景是不禁打了个颤。他当时没在那里。在Steve离开之前，他原本提出过要跟着去的，但是Natasha告诉他，这只是一个很短暂的简单任务，他没必要去。好吧，有下一次的话，他知道自己肯定要一起去的。

Tony已经知道接下来的发展了。Steve没有受伤，他躲在宿舍房间里，而不是像往常一样，从任务回来之后去找他，然后Natasha给他看了Steve血清失效之后的照片。

“所以Bruce现在正在研究怎样让血清再次生效咯？”他轻声问道。

Natasha点点头：“Hank Pym也在帮忙。我把飞镖带了回来，让他们去检验。我很肯定Steve直接跑回了房间然后把自己锁在了里面。”

一阵痛苦快速地穿透了Tony。在这时候，Steve已经回来了快要有一个小时了，但是他仍然没有去找Tony寻求帮助、寻求安慰、任何事。他应该知道的。Steve总是说他相信Tony，但这——这说明也许他并没有如Tony所希望的那样对他有信心。他觉得他们之间一切都好，但是——

“停下。”Natasha说道，打断他忧郁的思考。

“停下什么？”

她轻轻地锤了一下他的肩膀，获得了他的注意。“你觉得Steve不相信你或者什么别的屁话，我敢保证没那回事。”

Tony翻了个白眼：“噢是吗？你是怎么知道的？”

“你知道Steve，当人们去勾搭他的时候他总是不在意。他都不知道自己有多帅，而且他也真的不在乎大多数人怎么看他，你知道为什么吗？因为在他心里，他还是那个想要来自布鲁克林的想要帮助别人的小个子。但是，”她着重道，“他的确在意你对他的想法以及他的外貌，Tony。”

Tony耸耸肩。“他跟别人一样，每天都照镜子，他肯定知道自己到底有多帅。”

Natasha低吼了一声，用手指指着Tony的脸。“Steve曾经告诉过我，当他还是那个瘦弱的小个子的时候，都没人看他一眼。现在他又一次成为那个小个子了，然而他跑回他的房间而不是去找你。他正因为你可能对他的看法而没有安全感，Tony，因为他在意你的想法，因为你是他的朋友，男朋友，还有作为复仇者时候的搭档。”她放下手，拿起文件夹，“你在担心Steve会怎么认为你的看法，对吧？往比那更糟糕的方面想吧，因为Steve的身体改变了。”

Tony不久前感觉到的痛苦和沮丧很快就消去了。Steve总是那么的自信，自从Tony遇见他之后，他从来没见过Steve有任何缺乏安全感的表现。其次，Steve在受伤的时候总是很擅长隐藏自己的情绪。想到Steve不愿意见他，好吧，这有点让他伤心。他会去改变这个的。

“如果他认为，我会因为他变小了就改变对他的看法，那他真可笑。我可能会更加爱他。”话音刚落，Natasha笑了，“啊……我的意思是……嗯……”

她咯咯地笑了：“我要去Pym的实验室，看看他们在逆转血清方面有没有进展。你应该去Steve那里。”

“等等，你们需要我的帮忙吗？我可以在安抚好Steve之后过来。”

Natasha摇了摇头。“这真的不算是你的专长，而且我觉得现在Steve需要你。”她把手搭到Tony的肩膀上，“去陪Steve吧。”说罢，她离开了房间。

宿舍距离复仇者礼堂并不是很远。他可以跑步或者飞过去，那样会更快，但是他没有。他在想的都是去说服Steve他并没有对他有不同的想法，无论体型如何。他叹气，揉了一把头发。现在仍然在下着雪，学院看着很漂亮，到处沐浴着雪花。看着就像是冬日仙境，Tony想。他一旦从思绪中回过神来，就快速地去到宿舍房间。

一到那儿，他先深呼吸，然后敲了敲门。安静了一会儿，直到Steve终于开口：“是谁？”

“Steve，是我，Tony。”更长的寂静。Tony叹了口气，Steve在欲擒故纵，“拜托让我进来。”

“我不能。”Steve的声音轻得几乎让Tony听不见。

“为什么不能？我听说你回来了，但是出了什么事！你在让我担心。”

“噢，Tony，”Steve轻声回道，“我很好，真的，我只是需要一些时间独处。”

“而这只会让我更加担心，Steve。为什么你不让我进来？”

“这很复杂。”

Tony叹气，然后把额头靠在门上。是的，这很复杂，因为Steve很固执。

“你是不……”Tony停下来想了想，他可能需要玩内疚的那一套了，“你是不是不想和我在一起？”

“什么？”门的另一边在窸窣作响，“你认为我不想和你在一起？”他的声音现在更近了，就在门的另一侧。

“我的意思是，我应该怎么去想？你又不让我进来。”Tony噘嘴。

Tony在等Steve回应。也许这招有用。拜托，求你了，他想。让我进来，你这个顽固脸好的笨蛋。

“我一直都想要和你一起，Tony，但我现在只是感觉不太好。我保证，这就是全部。”Steve回道。

Tony低吼一声，然后远离了门。这很荒唐，Steve需要做的就只有把门打开，好让Tony能去安慰他，用亲吻让他窒息，像这样他就不会感到没有安全感了。在多数时候Tony喜欢Steve的倔强劲儿，但有时候这只会让人沮丧。

“Tony？你……还在吗？”Steve低声问道。

天啊，他听上去是如此的不确定，就像是Tony会轻易地放弃。他很想要告诉Steve他到底有多爱他，因为这是真的，他深深地爱着他，他最近甚至向自己承认，他早在他们开始约会之前的夏天就已经爱上Steve了。他想要说出口有一段时间了，但恐惧不可避免地延误了他。现在话已经到了嘴边，但他退缩了。如果他现在第一次跟Steve说，他可能会觉得他只是为了方便随口说的，而Tony不想这样。

“我当然在，Steve。”他呢喃道。

“我很高兴你在这里，真的，但我觉得我现在最好是一个人。请你相信我，并且明白这与你无关。”

如果这与我无关的话你就不会害怕让我进来了，Tony想。

羞愧席卷而来。Tony知道Steve对他是绝对的信任，他不应该那么想，而且如果他对自己完全坦诚的话，如果现在的状况是反过来的话，他也可能会做同样的事。

“好吧，Steve，我猜你让我没得选了。”Tony说道，然后从门边退开几英尺远。

“你是什么意思？Tony？”Steve问道，惊恐不安地提高了声线。

Tony微笑：“如果你不让我进来的话……我只好把门炸了。”

“Tony！”Steve大叫，“少开玩笑了。”

“来试试看啊。现在出了问题，你在里面，而我要见你。”

Tony听到Steve在门的另一边叹气，他肯定这一轮是自己赢了。

“好吧，我会让你进来的，只是因为我知道你会真的这么干。”

“你太了解我了，甜心。”他满意地说道。

Steve笑了他一通，房里发出沙沙的声音，然后Tony才听见门锁开了的声音。他在等，期待Steve会来开门。但是Steve没有出现，他快速地伸手去够着门把手，把门打开。

宿舍的房间很小，里面只有一张书桌，一张床，和一个衣柜。床上方挂着一面美国国旗，书桌上放着几张Steve、Bucky、和咆哮突击队的旧照片。东西不是很多，但Tony总是喜欢到Steve的房间来见他。然后，Steve坐在床上，一脸担忧地看着Tony。那张照片并不公正，即使他现在变得瘦小了，他还是那么的帅气。

“嘿，这位亲。”Tony说道，坐到Steve身旁。

“嗨。”Steve回道，但他注视着地面。

Tony一把抓过并握紧他的手。“Natasha把发生的事告诉我了。”

“啊……是吗？当然，这一点都不意外。”Steve叹气。

“Steve，”Tony凑过去，直到他们肢体相贴，“我听说你回来了，但是你没有来见我，我很担心你。”

Steve紧紧地闭着眼：“我很抱歉，Tony，我猜我只是……很恐慌。我已经没有像这样有很长一段时间了，而且，我也不知道你会有什么反应。”

“对我来说你还是一个帅小伙儿。”

Steve睁开眼，凝视着Tony。

“Steve，即使你的身体变瘦小了，也不意味着我对你的感觉会有所改变，你还是你。”

Steve咯咯地笑，然后看向地面。“我不只是变得瘦小，我的身体很虚弱，而且苍白。我知道自己看上去是什么样子，Tony，”他叹气，“现在这样，我绝对不是什么帅小伙。”

“别这么说我的男朋友。”Tony回道，“而且你错得离谱。”他用手指抬起Steve的头，让他看着自己，“有必要的话，我会跟你争论一整个晚上。有没有血清，你都很帅。即便如此，不管你是瘦弱还是强壮，你还是我那个果断、亲切、热情的Steve。”

“是吗？”Steve笑了。

“当然，你个白痴。”

Steve咯咯笑着靠向Tony：“谢谢你，我很抱歉，之前没有去找你。我很……紧张。”

Tony抱紧Steve。比Steve的体型大让他感觉很奇怪，但还是感觉良好。“没必要道歉，我懂，但别再担心这个了，好吗？”

“好。”

“现在！趁你赶紧好多了，我能带你出去约会吗？”

Steve快速地抽身，用担忧的眼神看着Tony：“啥？为什么？”

“我想要向所有人炫耀我懂男朋友，让他们看看我有多幸运。”

Steve翻了个白眼，但是他的嘴唇微微上翘这，显然很高兴。“你还说我是这段关系里做主导的人。”

“你是啊，但是我不介意时不时地掌一下权。”Tony眨了眨眼，“外面很漂亮，我们可以去吃点东西，然后散个步？”

“我很喜欢，”Steve笑道，但很快皱起眉头。

“怎么了？”

“在外面我会很冷的。”他办了个鬼脸。

Tony大笑：“别担心，我会抱紧你，让你暖和的。”

*

他们的约会持续了起码30分钟，在去吃饭的餐厅路上，Steve开始不受控地打颤，不需要多久，Tony就能知道他很快就会生病了，然后他会强迫他会Stark大厦休息。Steve起初很野蛮地拒绝了，Tony只能大笑，因为Steve理所当然会很固执。

现在Steve正躺在Tony的大床上呼呼大睡。

“他怎么样了？”Natasha停在床尾，问道。

“我们去散了个步，然后他在从这里到餐厅的步行距离之间因为寒冷生病了，”Tony回道，“他坚持要去，即使他因为不断咳嗽几乎说不出一句完整的话来。”

Natasha叹了口气，但她仍微笑着：“顽固。”

“哈！”Tony大声惊呼，“真是保守的陈述。”安静很快蔓延开来。Tony看着睡着的Steve的胸膛上下起伏，“Steve曾告诉过我，他在更年轻的时候打过很多次架。即使是小号的身材，我也能看到他那么做，挺身而出面对恶霸，从不退缩。鼓舞人心的小家伙。”

Natasha咯咯地笑：“肯定的是，他们为血清选了正确的人。”

睡梦中Steve的表情因不适而扭曲，他呻吟着，然后控制不住地开始咳嗽。Tony冲到他的身边，从床头柜上拿起凉毛巾，放到他的头上。一旦Steve不再咳嗽，他再次进入安稳的睡眠。

“你这里挺多收藏品啊。”Natasha看向床头柜时说道。上面有很多不同种类但是同样功效的药物、两瓶水、各种口味的佳得乐，还有一瓶七喜；上面还有一盆水和挂在盆边的毛巾，“你挺享受这个的。”

“我并不享受他生病的样子。”Tony反驳道。

“当然不，我指的是你很享受照顾他的过程。”

“好吧，被你猜中了！”Tony从床上弹起来，然后瞥了一眼Steve，确保他没有被惊醒。Steve仍在沉睡，Tony激动地注意力转移到他为了Steve收集的东西。“我有所有种类的药物，为了防止有哪一种不起作用；我有水和佳得乐，但是我不确定他会喜欢那种口味，所以我都买了。我已经下单了一大堆不同的汤和其他清淡食物送到大厦来，就等他醒过来了。”

Natasha大笑：“这可真可爱。”

“我不知道Pym教授和Bruce什么时候会准备好逆转血清，但在那之前，我想要照顾他，并且在他生病的时候溺爱他一下。不是说我想要他生病，但也许这是我唯一可以去像这样照顾他的机会。”

“真体贴。”Natasha说道，“说起实验室的小白鼠，他们说给Steve的解药会在几天之内准备好。所以，趁现在有机会，你好好享受去像这样照顾Steve吧。”

“好！”Tony欢呼，“在那之前Steve都不会离开我的视线，我要把我的所有课都翘了。”

“那我先走了，他们来的时候会告诉你最新进展的。”

“谢了，Natasha。”

她微笑道：“能有你是Steve的运气。”

Tony摇了摇头：“能有他是我的运气。”

Natasha翻了个白眼：“你们俩真是般配到令人讨厌。”

几个小时后，Steve终于醒来了。他的脸颊和鼻子都在发红，他在发烧，并且拼命在咳嗽。

“药物应该发挥作用缓解发烧和咳嗽了。”Tony说道。

“我绝对能说我一点都不想念这个。”Steve虚弱地说。

“我知道这很糟糕，但我在这里照顾你。”Tony真的很讨厌Steve感到如此的不舒服，但是他很高兴自己可以成为去照顾他的那个人。

“Tony，你有很多事情要做，快要期末考了，我不能拖累你。”Steve皱眉。

“你比那些作业重要的多，Steve。”Tony翻了个白眼。

“我会回我的宿舍，这样你就可以有时间学习了，你可以过一段时间再来看我。”

Tony咯咯笑着摇了摇头，他把手放到Steve的额头上，看看他是不是还在发烫。“你真可爱，居然会想我会让你离开这里。”

“但是Tony——”

“Steve，你生病了，在你能够再次变壮之前还有好几天的时间。你会留在这里，我会来照顾你，就这么定了。”

Tony在等待异议。他可以看到Steve正在大脑里争辩着。

“还需要好几天吗？”他终于问道。

“你就只听见了这个吗？你将要留在这张又大又舒服的床上睡觉然后好起来，好吗？”

“但是……你要睡哪儿？”Steve害羞地问道。

Tony很惊讶Steve这么简单就投降了，他以为他会跟他争论上一段，但也许Steve真的不想自己一个人，所以他宁愿放弃争吵。

“和你一起，在床上。”

“嗯。”Steve转了过来，脸更红了，“啥？”

Tony咯咯笑道：“这是张大床，能容下我们两个人。我想要在你身边，确保你没事。”

“我不想让你也生病了，Tony。”

“我不会的！我保证我有在吃维他命C。”他拨开Steve额前的头发，然后靠过去落下一吻。

“这一点真的很难吵得过你。”

“我知道，我是不可抗拒的。”

“Tony。”

“好啦，好啦，”Tony大笑，“你会留在这里，直到你不再生病，无论是在你的血清恢复之前还是之后。”

Steve叹气：“好吧，说定了。”

“我得说，这并不像你第一次随意过来找我过夜的那一晚那么奇怪。”

Steve呻吟着把脸埋进枕头里：“你说过不会再提起那件事的。”

“怎么可能？那是万圣节，Loki把你变成一只真正的狼人，然后你不想自己一个人睡觉，所以你依偎在我旁边一整晚。”光是在想，Tony已经在笑了。狼人Steve很有看头，而且他喜欢Steve跟着他到处走的样子。“这很让人愉悦。”

“呃。”Steve回应。

Tony大笑：“你的确赢了最佳装扮”

“是的，因为那算是装扮。”Steve躺下，注视着天花板，“谢谢你照顾我。”

“不用谢，Steve。”

几个小时过去，Steve咳嗽又发作了一回，之后他紧密地贴在Tony胸前，而Tony不胜感激，尽可能地紧紧抱着他。


End file.
